


I'll Gobble You Up Until There's Nothing Left For Anybody Else

by Sheepywritesfics



Series: Sheepy's Ultimate Milky Collection [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And discord was like "Yeah!❤", Barebacking, Because Pennywise's mentioned once at the beginning of the story, Because Richie knows that Bill is watching he and Eddie have sex but Eddie doesn't, Biting, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Breeding Kink, But don't worry he's not important to the plot at all, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Marking, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everybody's over 18 so no one's underage, First Kiss, First Time, High School, Jealousy, Lactation Kink, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, On discord I was like "You know what would be really great? Bimbo Eddie with lactating tits.", Possessive Behavior, Possessive Richie Tozier, Possessive Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Scent Kink, Top Richie Tozier, this is extremely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: "If Richie was to pinpoint exactly when it all starts he would say it's when Eddie breaks his arm during the Pennywise fiasco. The rage that caused inside of him that day had been enormous, it was as if he were a bomb seconds away from exploding especially after the punch Bill had given him. Even though his parents aren't so sure, Richie is a hundred percent believes that had been what triggered his transition into alpha-hood."aka Richie has loved Eddie for years but unfortunately for him, the other boy's longtime fantasies about Bill have blinded him from seeing anything else. It's only until Eddie finally presents as an omega that things finally begin working in Richie's favor.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Sheepy's Ultimate Milky Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964716
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	1. I Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut, let alone anything centered around alpha/beta/omega dynamics. Since the last thing I want to do is trigger anyone while they're reading this, please don't hesitate to tell me about any tags you feel I should add to this story.

If Richie was to pinpoint exactly when it all starts he would say it's when Eddie breaks his arm during the Pennywise fiasco. The rage that caused inside of him that day had been enormous, it was as if he were a bomb seconds away from exploding especially after the punch Bill had given him. Even though his parents aren't so sure, Richie is a hundred percent believes that had been what triggered his transition into alpha-hood. That's when he starts to really notice things, like the way Eddie's eyes almost seem to be permanently glued onto Bill and the way they always light up the moment the other boy says anything. How easily Eddie falls into Bill's command, how desperately Eddie is to be close to Bill and bask in the aura around him. And what makes matters worse is that Eddie hasn't presented yet so Richie has no idea if Eddie's stomach-churning worship of Bill is completely harmless or influenced by the pheromones constantly swimming around Bill. And much to Richie's frustration it stays that way until one day during their freshman year of high school when Eddie suddenly faints during gym class. Eddie's mom is quickly called to come to collect her son from school and Richie has always been thankful that the whole time Eddie had been deeply unconscious; because the whole affair had been filled to the brim with classic Sonia Kaspbrak dramatics that would have made the poor boy die of embarrassment. A week passes by until Eddie's back in school looking better than ever and smelling strongly of peaches and cream. One whiff of Eddie's delicious smell is all it takes for Richie to realize that Eddie's finally presented as an omega.

* * *

Richie prides himself on how easily he's been able to internalize how sick the amount of attention Eddie gives to Bill daily makes him feel, but now that Eddie's an omega the tight grip Richie has on his control is gradually slipping. It starts with slightly heated glares whenever Bill isn't looking and offbeat awkward jokes when Richie purposely chooses to read the room wrong. Things eventually reach their breaking point when it gets to where Richie can't stop himself from growling under his breath when Eddie and Bill so much as hug each other. The alpha part of him just wants to corner Eddie when he's all alone, press himself up against the omega, and give him a mating mark on his neck deep enough that it bleeds and stings so badly afterward that Eddie never thinks about Bill romantically ever again. But Richie doesn't want to scare Eddie off and have the other boy resent him, not when he's been in love with the omega for as long as he has. So instead he waits for the perfect opportunity to make his move, which ends up happening one day towards the end of their senior year of high school when Eddie timidly whispers to him during their last period class, that he has an urgent problem he needs help with first thing after school. Once the class is over Richie makes sure to quickly find Bill, who is on his way to baseball practice, and tell him about Eddie's mysterious problem and how great it would be to have his assistance once he's done with practice.

* * *

When they get to his house Richie silently thanks every celestial being he can think of when they find a note on the door left by his parents, briefly explaining how they'd be out of the house seeing a movie and then going out to eat due to it being date night. Eddie, however, doesn't give the note a single glance, instead, he chooses to dash inside the house and run upstairs to Richie's room; nearly slipping on a step because of how fast he was moving. At a much slower pace, Richie trails after him getting more curious by the minute, especially when he sees the other boy sitting on the edge of his bed hunched over with his hands covering his face once he enters his room. Richie dumps his backpack on the floor next to Eddie's before sitting a few inches away from the other boy on his bed, since the sour smell of the omega's distress is so potent that Richie's alpha is snarling and howling inside his head, desperate to end Eddie's suffering in any way possible. Richie tries and fails to swallow the lump in his throat before saying, "Eddie the last thing I want to do right now is rush you, but you're starting to scare me,".

For a few minutes after he finishes speaking, silence is the only answer he gets for his statement. The quietness in the room is only broken by Eddie ultimately taking a deep shaky breath before sitting up and uncovering his face. "I'm a freak," he mumbles while stubbornly keeping his eyes away from Richie, in a voice so low that alpha most likely wouldn't have heard him if they weren't sitting so close to each other. 

"What uh, exactly, do you mean by that?" Richie asks which results in Eddie's face suddenly becoming completely red. Unfortunately for Richie, he isn't given the proper amount of time to marvel at Eddie's baffling change in demeanor, before the omega is randomly ripping off his shirt with such force as if the article of clothing had done something to greatly offend him. Then he hops off the bed and moves so that he's now standing directly in front of Richie.

"This! This is what I mean by that Richie!" he shouts while pointing at his chest which looks drastically different from how Richie remembers it. The omega's pecs are now noticeably rounder with tight pointy pink nipples; if Richie were to take a stab at guessing their size he would say they were at least a B cup, maybe the beginnings of a small C Cup. The urge to get up and move behind Eddie so that he can fondle the omega's chest hits Richie so powerfully at that moment, that the alpha once again finds himself quietly thanking whatever mystical beings are out there for putting him in this situation. 

"You, you uh, you literally have-"

"Breasts! Actual fucking breasts as if I'm some girl! It's totally unbelievable!" Eddie cuts in before starting to pace back and forth across the room; instantly bringing attention to the way Eddie's chest slightly jiggles with every step he takes. If Richie didn't know any better he would honestly think that the omega was teasing him like this on purpose, making him have to rearrange himself two times and swallow down all of the spit pooling inside his mouth before he's able to speak again.

"So when did your chest you know-"

"Become like this? It had to have been last night while I was sleeping because this is how I looked when I woke up this morning. And my God Richie, today has been downright awful thanks to these things; they've been so sore and uncomfortable all day and I don't know why," Eddie replies while still doing his frantic pacing back and forth. Richie opens his mouth to say something else right when he's hit with an absolutely wicked idea that's so amazing he's ashamed that he didn't think of it earlier. When Eddie's close enough Richie quickly grabs a hold of his hips and then in the blink of an eye, he swirls Eddie's body around and then plops him down right in the middle of his lap, with the omega's back facing his chest. "Richie?!" Eddie squeals in surprise as he tries his best to squirm off of Richie's lap, even though Richie swiftly wrapping his arms across his stomach was making the task rather difficult. 

"Eddie," Richie roughly answers, before slowly dragging his tongue across the small round scent gland located in the space between Eddie's neck and shoulder. The action causes the omega to let out a gasp and immediately go still in the alpha's arms; just for good measure, Richie does that two more times resulting in Eddie completely melting in his embrace and even starting to purr softly in delight. "Now then are you ready to be a good little puppy and listen to your alpha?" Richie mutters into one of Eddie's ears, smirking when the other boy eagerly nods his head.

"Good boy," Richie cooing is all the warning Eddie receives before the alpha abruptly starts groping his chest with fast aggressive movements. The omega jolts and whimpers, as a result, thanks to feeling a strange pressure rapidly building in his chest the longer Richie keeps messing with him. When Richie begins rubbing his nipples against each other, violent trembles rack through Eddie's entire body and he arches his back, moaning loudly when milk starts squirting out of his nipples and dribbles down his chest. Richie's fingers also get coated with the thick substance and the alpha hungrily thrusts a few of his fingers in his mouth, groaning at just how sweet Eddie's breastmilk is. "God Eddie this tastes so fucking amazing," Richie hums in absolute bliss, chuckling at how the omega only whines in response and goes completely limp in his lap with his head rolled off to the side like a rag doll. 


	2. I Need You Like Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Bill finally makes an appearance, and Richie and Eddie start to get down to business. This story is turning out a lot fluffier than what I was aiming for, but to be honest I actually like it better this way.

"Richie...please...I want you to..." Eddie rasps but quickly cuts himself off when a fierce shiver runs down his spine. Concern washes over Richie and he's about to ask Eddie if anything's wrong when he suddenly feels something warm and wet against the front of his pants. One glance down reveals to the alpha a medium-sized damp spot spreading across the back of Eddie's pants, that Richie finds out smells exactly like peaches and cream with a hint of vanilla after taking a big sniff.

"My oh my Eddie, what a messy little boy you are. Was that the first time you've ever had an orgasm? Is that why you're acting so shocked right now?" Richie gleefully teases the omega, who in return straightens himself back up and then whips his whole body around in Richie's lap to stare at the alpha directly in his face. Richie would have been intimidated if it weren't for the fact that Eddie's flushed cheeks, giant pout, and wide brown eyes reminded him of an angry kitten. 

"What?! Of course, it isn't! It's just that I've never...been this wet before," Eddie starts strong in a firm voice but by the end of his statement is practically whispering instead while bashfully directing his eyes towards Richie's chest. Richie can't help but puff out his chest a little bit in pride at that piece of information, his alpha letting out a huge howl inside his head as well to express it's own satisfaction. 

"Jesus Eddie, you honestly don't know pleased it makes me hearing that," Richie says before reaching up to give the omega's boobs another hard squeeze, relishing in seeing how that makes Eddie grip onto the bed for stability, close his eyes, and then throw his head. More fat drops of milk continue to gush out of his nipples, and Richie enthusiastically leans down to catch as many of them as he can with his tongue. The steady stream of mewling coming out of the omega's mouth soon transforms into groans since it isn't long before Richie goes from licking his nipples to full-on sucking on them. Milk covers his hands even more than before and goes all over his mouth before streaming down his chin. It's only until Eddie comes again and stains his pants with another load of slick does Richie finally detaches himself from the omega's breasts with a loud pop. Then he makes sure to quickly clean away the breastmilk coating one of his hands so that he can use that same hand to grab Eddie by the back of his head and crash their lips together. Eddie's startled for a hot second but then hastily reaches up to hold Richie's face in place with his hands while both of them moan into each other's mouths; Richie because of how soft and plump Eddie's lips are, and Eddie because of the sweet taste of his milk on Richie's chapped lips. Their teeth click against each other making their first kiss a little awkward, but that's quickly fixed during their second kiss and to up the ante Richie even sucks on Eddie's tongue for a bit, getting spit everywhere to the point that when they separate for a second time there's a thin line of drool connecting their tounges until it breaks.

They stare at each other with their lips just barely touching and breath in each other's air; Richie marvels at how lovely Eddie looks at this moment with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, his chest heaving up and down while he tries to catch his breath, making his wonderful tits constantly bounce. Richie opens his mouth to say something but then Eddie holds up one finger and softly presses it to his lips, silently asking him to wait for a moment. The omega clumsily slides himself off Richie's lap and stands up, and with wobbly jerky moves, painstakingly removes his pants, underwear, and socks; once he's completely nude Eddie leans over Richie and gently presses their foreheads together right before pressing one of his hands on top of the large bulge in the alpha's shorts. "Richie, please alpha, I want you to fuck me," he says the exact moment Richie's superior hearing picks up the sound of Bill's footsteps right outside of his bedroom.

* * *

"Are you sure about that Eddie? Because once I have all of you I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again. There's also the fact that if once this is over you end up running off to some below-grade alpha, well, let's just say that the outcome won't be good for anyone," Richie warns the omega softly, pointedly glancing in Bill's direction out of the corner of his eye towards the end of his statement. The other boy, who had been blatantly ogling Eddie, quickly directs his attention to Richie instead once he feels the heat of the other alpha's gaze on him. The open confusion whirling around Bill gradually changes into hostility when the boy begins to fully comprehend the feral challenging look in Richie's eyes. A look that's joyfully saying, _' It's cute that you thought you could have him, but unfortunately for you, I was able to effortlessly steal him right out from under you because he's always been mine. Now I'm about to take him right in front of you and pleasure him in ways you can only dream of'_. 

Eddie nibbles on his bottom lip for a minute before taking a deep breath. "You idiot. Do you honestly think I would do all of this with you if I had any intention of being with someone else? I mean, good God Richie, I've literally been head over heels for you ever since we were thirteen years old-," Eddie's in the middle of saying, but Richie's heard all that he needs to hear, so he cuts the omega off by clutching the back of the boy's neck and presses their lips together much more tenderly than he did the first time. Eddie lets out a small hum in delight and relaxes back into Richie's embrace as they smooch, while at the same time leaning most of his weight against the alpha so that when he falls backward onto his bed, the omega can straddle him.

"I love you too," Richie says simply when they separate and Eddie just smiles in reply; right before his breath hitches when Richie begins to drag one of his hands down Eddie's back, letting his claws rake across the other boy's skin and leave behind thin red thins in their absence. Eddie has no time to recover from this either because Richie quickly follows that up with sucking the skin of Eddie's neck, to leave behind red hickeys. The omega's a shaking panting mess at this point, and when Richie gives his scent gland one intense suck, he immediately collapses into the alpha's arms. The alpha shushes and coos at Eddie when he gazes at him with glassy eyes and starts whimpering for Richie to touch him more, to make him feel even more ecstasy; in fact, Eddie's head is so fuzzy that Richie has no trouble manhandling him so that he's now lying on his stomach with his ass propped up high in the air with a pillow and his legs spread as wide as they'll go.


	3. I Wanna Love You All The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie finally have sex! While Bill watches from the sidelines and enjoys it a lot more than he probably should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this haha. In fact, I'm definitely thinking of writing more stories featuring Reddie and Eddie's amazing milky titties after this.

Richie's heart is racing and his entire body feels hot; when he hops off his bed to quickly remove his clothes, his hands are shaking and he feels a bit dizzy. He's not quite sure how long it takes him to remove his clothes, but according to Eddie, he must be taking way too long because it isn't long before the omega is whining at him to hurry up. He even starts wiggling his ass a little from side to side, while sending a cheeky grin in Richie's direction. Richie gives him a smile in return as he's taking his socks off, something inside of him relaxing at how excited the omega is to be with him intimately like this. When he's settled back onto the bed behind Eddie, he bites the omega right in the middle of his left buttcheek, in retaliation for his teasing. Eddie buries his face in a pillow and groans at the sensation, especially when the alpha licks at the wound to take away some of the stinging. Richie gives Eddie's other buttcheek the same treatment and then latches onto the omega's ass and squeezes it so hard that when he releases it there are tons of small red indents left by his claws scattered across it. "You doing okay?" Richie asks as he spreads Eddie's buttcheeks next to finally get a good look at the omega's asshole, which is deliciously pink and absolutely soaked with all the slick continuously pouring out of it; the alpha's amazed at how much of it is running down Eddie's legs and dripping onto his bed in fat sticky drops. 

"Yeah I am Rich, please keep going," Eddie replies with a cute little thumbs-up, before hissing and closing his eyes at the burning he feels when two of Richie's fingers slowly breach his hole. The abundance of slick coating his hole certainly helps with taking away the pain caused by the stretching, so when Richie upgrades to three fingers the omega soon begins moaning and rocking back onto the alpha's fingers. Richie's so entranced by Eddie that when he suddenly hears Bill let out a short muffled sound he flinches a little, making him push his fingers up and accidentally find Eddie's prostate in the process. Eddie arches his back and loudly cries out, and when Richie glances over at Bill he sees that the other boy's eyes are closed and one of his hands is covering his mouth while his other hand is buried in his pants stroking his cock.

"Richie, alpha, again! Do that again!" Eddie demands and Richie's happy to obey him, making sure to attack the omega's prostate with every thrust of his fingers.

"God Eddie, I love hearing you call me alpha. Am I your alpha honey? Are you that needy for your alpha to take care of you?" Richie asks after a few minutes as he pulls out his fingers and reaches over the trembling omega to dig around in his nightstand for some lube and condoms. Once the items are retrieved and tossed on the bed Richie then decides to rearrange Eddie's body so that he's now laying on his back. That's when the alpha hears Bill make another dampened sound, and after flashing a smirk at the other boy, Richie starts to play with Eddie's tits yet again by pinching and tugging at both of the omega's nipples this time. Eddie's hands fly onto Richie's shoulders and he throws his head back against while keening high in his throat. Richie goes a step further by also messing with Eddie's now swollen scent gland at by tracing it with the tip of his tongue. "Well, omega? Are you going to answer me or not?" he asks Eddie once he finishes doing that, getting a huge thrill when he sees Bill's eyes snap open and instantly zoom in on the omega's chest when a harsh sob tears its way out of Eddie's throat as milk begins spurting out of his nipples. 

"Yes...my alpha...need you alpha...only ever want you alpha...love you alpha...," Eddie mumbles in a breathy dazed voice with cloudy eyes, while his hands swiftly fall from Richie's shoulders and flop back onto the bed. There's a triumphant look and large toothy smile on Richie's face when he directs his attention to Bill again thanks to Eddie's confession, and when he bends his head down to suckle some more on the omega's nipples, he delights in the how Bill hunches over and immediately comes due to the strangled sounds that are leaving Eddie's mouth. 

"I love you too omega," Richie says when he eventually pulls away from Eddie's pecs for one second, only to quickly dive back in to begin sucking red hickeys all over the omega's chest and leave behind indents of his fangs in the soft flesh. He only stops devouring Eddie's tits when the omega weakly slaps the side of his head two times with one of his hands.

"Alpha gonna come again...wanna come with you inside me this time...," Eddie begs with large teary eyes and Richie gladly listens to the omega's request, sitting back up so that he can hurridly drench his aching cock with lube. When he attempts to put on a condom he's halted by Eddie frantically shaking his head. "No! Want alpha's seed inside me...breeding me...making me yours...," Eddie pleads and something inside Richie just _snaps_. He lifts the omega’s legs, nearly bending the boy in half, and rams his thick hard cock deep into Eddie who screams as tears leak out of his eyes. Richie quivers, steadying himself on his hands on either side of Eddie and howls at how tightly the omega's hole is wrapped around him.

"Fuck! Omega are you alright?" Richie asks through clenched teeth and Eddie hiccups and nods. The pain was intense and had him gasping for air as he tried to will away the tears pooling in his eyes. 

“Go,” The omega soon chokes out after a few minutes of adjusting to Richie's cock.

“You sure?”

“Just go! Please!”

Richie slowly rocks his hips, trying to be gentle, but new waves of pain still tore through Eddie’s body anyway. Gradually, the pain ebbed away and his tears stopped flowing and his breathing evened out. Now where there once was blistering pain, was overwhelming pleasure. The omega moans and shivers while closing his eyes as Richie picks up his pace, the tip of his cock rapidly ramming into Eddie's prostate after finding it on his fourth thrust. This instantly gets Eddie to start wailing with his back arched and hands gripping onto the bedsheets for dear life. 

"Omega, fuck, I'm getting close!" Richie shouts when the heat that's been building low in his abdomen becomes so scorching that his pace starts to become sloppy.

"Inside! Come inside me!" Eddie shrieks in response and that's all it takes for Richie to tense up and shoot his seed inside the omega. The feeling of Richie's cock pulsing inside of him triggers Eddie to comes as well, his seed splattering onto his chest everywhere. Richie's huffing and puffing while promptly collapsing onto Eddie, supported only by his elbows. "I'm melting...alpha's hot seed is melting my insides...I'm so happy...I belong to alpha now...alpha's claimed me..." Eddie drunkenly babbles while staring into Richie's eyes with a large goofy smile on his face and wide vacant eyes. His words make Richie chuckle as he pushes himself off the omega and slowly pulls himself out of Eddie's now loose and gaping hole. Glops of the alpha's seed flow out of Eddie, who shows his strong displeasure about this by whimpering until Richie begins fucking him with two of his fingers.

"That's right sweet boy, you're officially all mine now," Richie agrees gleefully before taking his seed stained fingers out of Eddie's thoroughly abused asshole. He then presents them to his intoxicated omega, who purrs and eagerly begins lapping at them. While Eddie's distracted Richie uses his other hand to scoop up more of his seed so that he can rub it all over the omega's chest and mix their seed together. "Since I don't want anyone bothering you on your way home, I'm just gonna rub some of my scent on you okay omega? And if you're a good boy and don't wash it off until tomorrow I'll give you a treat. How does that sound?" Richie asks and Eddie nods his head with the alpha's fingers still in his mouth.

"Okay alpha...wanna be your good boy alpha...love you alpha," the omega whispers once Richie stops giving him some of his seed to eat off his fingers, and then reaches down to give him a tender kiss on the middle of his forehead. 

"I love you too omega," Richie coos at Eddie, feeling so content at the moment that he honestly didn't think there was anything else in the world that could make him happier. Until he peeks over at Bill out of the corner of his eye and sees the other boy blush a deep red in mortification when their eyes meet. Before Richie can blink Bill abruptly turns around, stumbles his way downstairs, and dashes out of his house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr as @sheepywritesfics if anyone's interested 🤓


End file.
